


Boys Boys Boys

by babykid528



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This is nice, Zach mumbled."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Boys Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_dsaint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=b_dsaint).



> **Spoilers:** Technically, there is a very tiny spoiler for Heroes in here. If you haven't seen 3.12, "Our Father", you're gonna be slightly spoiled.
> 
> **A/N:** This was prompted by and written for [](http://b-dsaint.livejournal.com/profile)[**b_dsaint**](http://b-dsaint.livejournal.com/), who showed me [this comic strip](http://xkcd.com/650/) and asked for crack fic. It's a little fluffier and slightly less cracky than I wanted, but it had a mind of it's own. ;-) I hope you love it, bb!!!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The people contained within are not mine, none of this is proven fact, and OMG if by some chance it is true, I will die laughing! :-D Anyway, I'm making shit up! Also, the title and lyrics belong to Lady Gaga.

Lazy Sundays are usually a myth in Hollywood. Lazy any day is a myth, as a matter of fact. Zach was positively basking in his lucky leisure time, laying back against Chris's chest, enveloped in Chris' arms, while the younger man read a book.

"This is nice," Zach mumbled.

"Mmm," Chris grunted in reply.

The hum of the ceiling fan replaced their soft voices for a long moment.

"We don't have enough days like this. Together I mean. Where we can just be," Zach expounded on his previous statement.

He could feel Chris nod his silent agreement as Chris turned to the next page in his book.

The fan, once again, took on the role of "Silence Filler".

"You know," Zach piped in, voice cracking most inopportunely, "It's almost bizarre we have _nothing_ to do. We don't even need to go to the store or do laundry. We're literally free to do nothing."

"S'true," Chris's answer was once again clipped.

Zach sighed and, finally, Chris lowered his book.

"Something the matter?"

"Nope."

"Zach…"

Zach twisted his neck so he could stare up at Chris.

"I just wanted to let you know," Zach explained, "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you here right now."

Chris hesitated before he smiled and tightened his arms around Zach's chest. The pause was just for a second. It was long enough to catch Zach's attention.

"Chris?"

"Shh, you'll ruin the moment."

"Chris."

"What?"

The feigned innocence bit just didn't cut it. Chris should've known that using a technique young Zachary perfected while growing up just wouldn't work on grown Zach now. Not even if Chris' eyes were the widest, and most innocent that Zach had ever seen, aside from his own baby pictures.

"Is there some place you'd rather be, Chris?"

"…No."

Zach sat up and away from Chris: shocked, jaw gaping.

"You're lying," Zach told him.

"No'm not," Chris blurted out.

"Yes. You are." Zach explained more calmly than expected.

"No. I'm not."

"Chris, I can tell when you're lying."

"Can not."

"Yes. I really can!"

"Prove it!"

"Last time my mother visited, you hated her meatloaf even though you asked for seconds and thirds. You really do think Anton's got a hot ass even though you pretend to be joking. You're really playing pyramids on your laptop when you swear you're watching porn. And you love Harold more than Noah even though you told everyone on set you prefer dogs to cats."

Chris stared dumbfounded.

"How?"

"I told you. I can tell when you're lying."

"HOW?"

"What does it matter 'how', Christopher?" Zach responded with an edge of anxiety, "What's more important is you're lying to me right now."

"No, what's more important is you can't possibly know that I was lying during all of those instances," Chris insisted, "I'm the master of lying. It's why I'm such an excellent actor. I was voted 'most likely to deceive' in my high school senior class."

Zach stared at Chris incredulously.

"What insane high school did you go to?!"

"LA High. "

"Nevermind. Your poker face sucks—"

"It doesn't, actually."

"Everyone thinks their poker face is the best poker face in the history of all poker faces, Christopher, but they can't possibly all be the best."

"_Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face…_"

Zach should've known that the singing was coming. He groaned.

"Christopher—"

"_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face, Mum mum mum mah—_"

"Chris—"

"_P-p-p poker face, p-p-p poker face, Mum mum mum mah—_"

"Chris!"

"_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be. A little gambling is fun when you're with me- I love it. Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun—_"

"CHRI—"

Chris had cut him off with a messy kiss, halting Zach's angry outburst and causing Zach's eyes to slide shut. Zach could feel Chris' tongue as it slid against his lower lip and he could feel Chris' hands fist in his hair.

"How did you know I was lying?" Chris whispered against Zach's jaw. The older man tightened his grip on Chris' waist: Chris had straddled Zach's legs while he'd kept Zach otherwise occupied.

"Nnngh."

"You knew I was telling the truth about the 'most deceptive' crack, but you could tell I was lying about your mom's meatloaf, which, for the record, is the best meatloaf I've ever been forced to eat. I just hate meatloaf in general."

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

Zach pushed Chris back so he could look him in the eyes.

"You tell me where you were wishing you were first."

Again, nothing but the fan.

"You go first."

"Chris! I asked first!"

Chris shook his head. "That's the deal. You know I'm not going to cheat and refuse to tell you, Quinto. Just tell me."

Zach clenched his jaw as he stared at Chris.

"Oh come on! It's not like you've got some kind of secret power you can't tell me about. You're no Sylar."

Zach's entire body stiffened. Chris's eyes grew wide at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Ohmygod…"

"Chris…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Now Chris…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO AVOID TELLING ME YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS?!"

Zach winced.

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Zach nervously ran his hand through his mussed hair.

"What normal person even jumps to that conclusion?"

"ME, Zach!" Chris lifted his hand to brush Zach's hair out of the way of his nervous, brown eyes. "So you're like a human lie detector? Like on the show?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…" Chris surged forward, crushing Zach in a hug before Zach could brace himself. "This is SO cool!" The younger man's voice, though muffled by Zach's head and hair, was bubbling over with mirth. Chris' whole body was practically thrumming with his excitement as he clung to Zach.

When the two were face to face once again—Chris' face split in two with the biggest grin Zach had ever seen—Zach smiled.

"I could be lying, you know."

Chris cupped Zach's neck in his hand, caressing the older man's neck with his thumb. "You wouldn't lie to me."

Zach's features softened. "I wouldn't."

Chris leaned in for a quick kiss.

Zach grinned. "Now tell me where you wished you were before."

Chris blushed, "Oh right."

"Right."

"You didn't forget about that, huh?"

"Nope, definitely not."

Chris inhaled deeply before breathing out, "IwaswishingIwasatJurassicPark."

"Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that."

Chris huffed. "I was wishing I was at Jurassic Park…"

Zach raised one eyebrow and gave Chris his best Spock impression.

"I was reading Jurassic Park and I always wanted to meet a brachiosaurus in person, and… nevermind."

A deep crimson blush worked its way across Chris' face.

"And what?" Zach asked while gently prodding Chris in the side.

"Nothing."

"Baby, I have superpowers. What did you want to do when you met the brachiosaur?"

"It's ridiculous."

"Come on, Chris." Zach rested a hand on Chris' shoulder and began squeezing it gently.

"Fine… I uh… I wanted to go for a ride on it's back…" Chris cleared his throat as he finished.

"A dinosaur ride?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess I know what to get you for Christmas."

Chris's brow knit at Zach's comment.

"What?"

"You didn't really think I was the only one on the Heroes set with any kind of special power, did you? Masi owes me a favor."

Chris gaped at him.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Zach laughed. "Yeah, you may have mentioned."

Once again, Chris wrapped Zach in a body-crushing hug. "Forever and ever. You're the most incredible person I've ever met."

It was Zach's turn to blush, as he squeezed the younger man more tightly to his chest. Zach didn't need to feel the soft hum of truth that accompanied Chris' words to know that the younger man wasn't lying.


End file.
